warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Smokefoot
Smokefoot is a black tom, however, he was described as a gray tom in Dawn. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Smokepaw does not appear formally, but is listed in the allegiances as the apprentice of Oakfur. Moonrise Dawn :When the ShadowClan camp is about to be destroyed by monsters, Blackstar is seen trying to get the terrified apprentice out of the camp. He tells Smokepaw, "I won't let you die." Blackstar then has Squirrelpaw take Smokepaw out of camp while he went after a kit. :During the Great Journey, when the cats are traveling along a narrow path in the moutains, part of the cliff breaks and Smokepaw falls from the ledge. Russetfur lunges for him, but only manages to keep herself from falling over. Blackstar promises Smokepaw's mother Nightwing that Smokepaw will never be forgotten. ''Starlight : :Despite dying after falling off of a cliff, it is likely that there was a mistake and that was why Smokepaw continued to live. ''Twilight : Sunset : In the Power of Three Series The Sight :He is now a warrior, named Smokefoot. During the very first Clan battle when he and a ShadowClan patrol tried to expand their territories by putting their scent markers into ThunderClan territory. He also has an apprentice named Owlpaw. Dark River :He appeared in this book at the Gathering that RiverClan was forced to stay on the Island due to Twolegs. He suggested that RiverClan should be driven out. Outcast : Eclipse :Smokefoot is on the patrol that takes Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Sol to the ShadowClan camp. Long Shadows ''Sunrise :When Hollyleaf and her siblings are sneaking back out of ShadowClan territory after meeting with Sol, Smokefoot is scented ahead, on a border patrol with Ivytail and Owlpaw. They don't see the ThunderClan cats, though. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : :His apprentice is now a warrior known as Owlclaw. Fading Echoes : Plays and Stories The Clans Decide :He is with Russetfur and Rowanclaw trying to capture two injured RiverClan cats on ShadowClan territory: Pouncetail and Otterheart. The two cats get near the ThunderClan border, where Firestar sees them and offers to take them back to his camp to be treated, but the ShadowClan patrol says that they were part of a RiverClan patrol stealing prey, so they are prisoners of ShadowClan, injured or not. Firestar then points out that they stepped just into ThunderClan territory, so he takes them away, and Smokefoot and the others leave grudgingly. Erin Hunter Chat On Vicky's Facebook page, she revealed that Smokepaw did not die when he fell down the mountain, and he later found his way back to the Clans: :User: why did you bring smokepaw back? he fall off a piece ice in the mountain and he came back? why...................?'' :''Another User: She answered this before. It was just a mistake.'' :''Vicky: At the book signing I did in the UK recently, a chap called Ryan brought me a manga book which he'd created himself called SMOKEFOOT'S DESTINY - all about Smokepaw's survival after falling down the mountain and his long trek to find his Clanmates by the Lake. So that's what must have happened! :)'' Character Pixels File:Smokefoot.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version File:Smokefoot.warrior.png|Warrior Version Family Members Mother: :Nightwing:Revealed in Dawn, page 279 Status Unknown Tree References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters